A Very Uncommon Scholar Life
by Little-Fairy-In-A-Bottle
Summary: An unfortunated incident forbid hundred of students of joining their new school, on the day before the first day of classes. Far away from home and without any other options, they were allowed to enter a school where no outsider has ever placed foot inside: the mysterious Sekai W Gakuen. Will the new students get along with the ones who are already there? Anything can happen...
1. Sekai W Gakuen

Hi there~!

Okay, so, before starting this story, I've got some things I must tell you, dear reader.

First: This story is originally being written in Portuguese, by yours truly. It means that some jokes might get lost in translation... But I'll try my very best to make it as enjoyable. It also means my native language is NOT English: feel free to point out my mistakes, if you please!

Second: as you're obviously going to notice, the girl narrating this chapter is British. I've spent half of my life learning only American English; if any British English speaker is reading this and notice something out of place on the character's speech, please, tell me! I'd love to improve my British English vocab 3

Third: This story is based on the official "Gakuen Hetalia" game. Anyone who has ever played it (DS or PSP version, it doesn't matter), any similarities aren't mere coincidences...

Fourth: Please enjoy! The original story has more than 70 chapters by now, so I'll try to translate them at a faster pace (when I've got time for that, of course...)!

A very special thanks to **Thatlonelylittlewriter**, who gave me the strength I need to start this translation. Thank you very much

* * *

Chapter 1 – Sekai W Gakuen[1] – Elisa Thompson

If I was already thinking that my first day in High School would be completely different from everything I've already went through, now I was dead sure.

Everything started on that April Sunday, when hundreds of students and I were barred at our future school's gate, the World Academy[2]. The World Academy was built on an island in the middle of nowhere, and houses students from all around the world, boarding school style. Or rather, used to house. That's because the gates were the only thing that stood tall after the fire that devastated each and every building beyond it.

Therefore, since we couldn't be simply sent back home unfoundedly like that, our principal found a way we could all be transferred to our ex-future school's biggest rival: the Sekai W Gakuen, an eccentric school with the same standards as the World. I say it's eccentric because, well, who builds a huge school for only 194 students?

We didn't understand neither why the restrict students number, nor why they refused to accept us at the beginning, until everything was cleared for us at the opening ceremony. The 194 students were, in fact, the personification of the world's 194 countries – as strange as it may sound. Why do they need to go to the school, I haven't got the foggiest idea.

The whole school has a kind of weird way of functioning, to be honest. The classes were separated by continents, similar to the division of classes by grades at normal schools. I guess they probably increased the classes' number now… Moreover, each student has the possibility to adequate their schedule with subjects matching their likings, including classes in their mother language. All the classes are taught in English, a great strike of luck for a British girl like me, though there is a kind of Japanese atmosphere inside this school…

I was staring at the newly-added plate on the door they sent me to, at the girl's dormitory's second floor. It pointed out the name of the three people that would share that room. Usually, the girls wouldn't share their rooms, since there weren't that many girls around here, but now things have changed.

"Elisa Thompson" was the first name. That would be me. I'm 15 years old, and I was born in London, England. I've got dark brown, long hair, green eyes, and nothing else worth describing on my physiognomy. Your typical London lady. My high grades threw me in the Asia 1 Class. May it be stereotype or not, the Asian classes would be the equivalent to the geniuses' classes.

The second name on the list was "Sachiko Kurogawa". I hadn't got the foggiest idea about who she was, but I could at least deduce she was a Japanese girl. The third name… Liechtenstein. A country. I still can't believe it.

"Hn… Excuse me… This room is mine and I, well… Is it okay if I enter it?"

The voice came from a delicate girl, with very short blond hair, a tad short girl by the way, with green eyes. Decorating her hair, there was a blue, skinny ribbon. She was wearing the same uniform as me: a white shirt hidden by a white vest and a dark blue blazer, a checked, crimson skirt (which, for my eternal displeasure, went straight to our ribs and had two suspenders with the same pattern; thankfully, the vest covered it all), long, blue stockings, brown shoes and a green necktie. It probably looks like a weird combination of colours, but it's actually visually pretty.

"This happens to be my room too," I said, smiling. I pointed to the plate. "Which one are you?"

"My name is Liechtenstein, and it is a pleasure to meet you." Pretty formal, this Liechtenstein…

"I'm Elisa, nice to meet you."

Liechtenstein looked at the plate before keeping the conversation going.

"Thompson-san[3], welcome to Sekai W Gakuen," she bent on a slight reverence as she spoke.

"You can call me Elisa, I don't mind it."

I think I shouldn't have said that. Liechtenstein became red and started to stutter.

"B-but…! We have just met each other, I cannot…! Das ist peinlich[4]…"

To avoid any more embarrassment, I opened our room's door and made she enter as well. The room was beautiful: three beds with three bedsides, three dressers, each set leaning on a different corner. On the centre, three refined armchairs with a tea table, over a fuzzy rug. On the corner there was no bed, there was a door that must lead to our private bathroom. The whole room was decorated with wonderful artworks and figurines and a window turned to the dorm's entrance garden. I thought of letting Liechtenstein choose her bed first but, after that commotion at the entrance, I simply threw myself on one of them. My bed would be the one by the door's right side, while Liechtenstein took the bed by the window's left side. It looks like the bed by the window's right side is going to be Sachiko's.

"Konbanwa[5], roommates!"

The girl, obviously Sachiko, was standing at the door. She'd got very long hair, coloured in pitch black. Her eyes were dark brown, and she had such a big chest that made the non-busty Elisa and Liechtenstein feel terribly bad. Like both of us, she was using the whole uniform. We introduced ourselves shortly and went to sleep, anxious for the next day, the official first day of classes.

* * *

The breakfast was simply marvellous. Just to know that I could choose any dish from any country of the world's culinary – it doesn't matter what, they promised to do it on the spot! – was much more than I could imagine for this school. My first period at Asia 1 was Math, along with Sachiko. Sachiko was, as they'd say at her homeland, a genki girl[6]. Always agitated, I wouldn't be able to assure she was part of the geniuses.

At our table, besides both of us and Liechtenstein, there were other two friends of her: Seychelles and Hungary. Seychelles had her brown hair tied in two red ribbons, in two low pigtails. Her eyes were brown, like her hair, and her skin was slightly tanned. Hungary had wavy, long hair, coloured in light brown. Her eyes were green, matching her orange strap that held her fringe still. Seychelles was wearing the uniform's complete version, but Hungary wasn't wearing the blazer. I couldn't find out much about their personalities, but I guess I'll get to know them better later. Since Liechtenstein and Hungary were at Europe 2 Class, and Seychelles at Africa 1, we departed after the breakfast.

"Sachiko, care to go ahead? I'm going to pour myself a cup of tea before going."

"Ii wa yo[7], alright, Elisa-chan[8]!" Unlike Liechtenstein, she didn't see any problems with calling me by my first name. "Just don't be late, ne[9]!"

I nodded and went straight to the tea table. I got fascinated with the porcelain cup with painted pink flowers, and I probably lost my focus staring at it, as when I noticed there was someone standing behind me.

"If you're not pouring yourself a cup, get out of here."

The boy who said that was blonde, with green eyes and eyebrows so big that scared me. He was wearing the male uniform, more or less like the female's, just changing the skirt for checked, blue trousers. His vest was blue, darker than the blazer. To be honest, this school had a very big uniform's options scale. We could opt for blue or white vests (for the girls), or maybe beiges (for the boys). Furthermore, there were sweaters in the same colours. According to Seychelles, until last year, the Africa Class wore a khaki uniform with red scarf or necktie, but it was abolished since it generated prejudice towards the Africans. Who would've guessed, even here…

"What a rude way of speaking with a lady," I retorted.

"Lady? Do you mean a gentlewoman, or a dame, as a matron of sorts?"

"Who uses the word lady on that way? You're probably the only one," I said, while I poured a cup of black tea.

"A gentleman like me does not say such things."

"Gentleman? Where? Because, as far as I know, the one who said it was _you_."

"Tush! You git! That's one of the reasons why they shouldn't have allowed people like you come to our school!"

"No gentlemanliness..." I sipped my tea. "Wait a minute, did you say _our _school? What kind of country with no culture are you?"

"Tch!" he grunted. "Country with no culture is the one you came from, you who can't even recognize an authentic gentleman. I'm only saying it once, so try to remember it well. My name's England but, for you, it's United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

I didn't know whether to cry because my country was an ill-mannered boy with hairy caterpillars on his face, or to laugh because he just called himself 'country with no culture'.

"You should think before accusing the other's countries. After all, my country is you. Or rather, it's England. But you're England. Oh, who cares."

"Y-you?" he was shocked. "No, I refuse to believe that you're British!"

"Hello, England! Making new friends?"

Another boy suddenly appeared and put an arm around England's shoulders. He'd got blond hair, blue eyes and looked a lot like England, minus the ridiculous eyebrows, plus glasses. Instead of the blue blazer, he was wearing a brown coat, his vest was slightly grey and his necktie, bluish grey. What was his problem with the uniform?

"Don't pester me, America! Not even in a million years this one is going to be my friend!"

America? Do you mean, United States of America? Ah, that explains the similarities between the two of them.

"So, who is she?"

"Someone that doesn't let me have my tea."

"My name's Elisa Thompson." I stared at America, avoiding any eye contact with England. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's mine, Elisa! I'm America, this school's hero, no, this world's hero!"

"Have fun, you two idiots. I'm going to my class." He was turning his back to us, when he suddenly stopped and turned to us again. "Don't tell me we're going to be in the same class?"

"But of course not." I smirked and cocked. "I'm in Asia 1 Class. It's one of the geniuses' classes, isn't it?"

England restrained his conniption and went away stomping the floor.

"The Asia Classes might be the geniuses' ones, but only America 3 Class has a hero, and that's me! See, even my name match the class' name, because, of course, I'm the leader!"

I let America boasting out alone and went to my first period.

* * *

[1] Sekai W Gakuen (世界W学園): "World W Academy", in Japanese. A school created by the awesome Hidekazu Himaruya for Hetalia. The W probably means "World".

[2] World Academy: The name was chosen as a name play with the school mentioned above.

[3] -san (さん): a Japanese honorific that shows some respect or, at least, lack of intimacy.

[4] Das ist peinlich: "this is embarrassing", in German.

[5] Konbanwa (こんばんわ): "good evening", in Japanese.

[6] Genki girl (元気ガール): a Japanese term that pictures a girl who is always lively, with energy to give away and lacking some good judgment, at times.

[7] Ii wa yo (いいわよ): "alright", in Japanese, with some emphasis that everything is really alright.

[8] -chan (ちゃん): a Japanese honorific that shows lot of intimacy. Generally used with women or children, not mattering their gender.

[9] Ne (ね): A typical Japanese emphasis particle. It's said that, when the Portuguese people went to Japan, the only thing the Japanese people could understand of their speech was the occasional "né", that fixated itself in the Japanese language.


	2. Asia 1 Class

Yay for gratuitous Japanese galore on this chapter~!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Asia 1 Class – Sachiko Kurogawa

Before our Maths class, we had our mandatory homeroom class. I couldn't expect anyone else but a Maths teacher to be the one in charge of one of the geniuses' classes! Watt-sensei[1] is your average, stereotypical German guy: blonde with blue eyes, brawnier than the average for a common Maths teacher... I bet he has a secret identity! Watt-sensei wears a brown suit, with a white shirt and black necktie. Trying not to raise any suspicion... Superhero, for sure!

I sat in the second row's desk from the line closest to the windows. When Elisa-chan arrived, at last, I gestured to her telling her to sit on the desk by my side, but she completely ignored me and sat right in front of me. Hidoi[2]!

"Why didn't you sit by my side, Elisa-chan?!" I asked, kind of sulky.

"Because I refuse to be sat behind someone, Sachiko. There always is someone taller than you who insist on sitting right in front of you." She sighed. "Nevertheless, I like sitting in the front row."

The homeroom class consisted basically of organizing the classroom and introducing ourselves. It seems like all the "countries" knew each other previously, by the way they were chatting before class started. I found out the boy who's sitting next to Elisa-chan is Japan. He has black hair, a bit longer than your average boyish hairstyle, and his eyes were brown. He wore the whole uniform and, judging by the way he introduced himself, he's formal to the core. Behind him, by my side, there's China. His dark brown, long hair was tied into a low ponytail. His eyes were also brown. Unlike Japan, China didn't wear the blazer, only the beige sweater, nor did he use the necktie, aside from the fact his shirt was modelled after a typical Chinese style. Oh, is that on his lap a panda? Kawaii[3]!

To be honest, I only paid attention to the introduction of the students who were inside my field of vision. It sucks to be forced to turn around to see who's talking, so I simply laid over my desk.

After our Maths class, our next class would be Chemistry. I got all my stuff that was over my desk, threw them inside my standard blue schoolbag, and got up. Rather, I tried to. When I tried to give the first step out of my seat, my foot got stuck on the space between the desk and the chair, and I fell to the floor. As to add to my misfortune, when I was trying to stand again, someone stepped on my back and I went back to the floor (no pun intended!).

"Aiyaa[4]! Is everything alright, aru[5]?"

"If you get your feet off of her, she'll be able to answer you, China."

"Aiyaa!"

As he said that, China-kun[6] removed his foot from my back and helped me standing. I noticed he had placed panda-chan inside a bamboo basket on his back. Elisa-chan was there, standing by his side and staring at him with crossed arms.

While China-kun apologized in a gawky way, Japan-kun appeared by Elisa-chan's side and bent his body on a perfect 90° angle.

"Please, Kurogawa-san, forgive China-san's irresponsibility."

"Hey, Japan, you don't need to apologize in my place, aru!"

"Oh, but… You know… I saw you having troubles apologizing and then I… You know…" Japan-kun, who had straightened up, had a completely red face. He bent his body once again. "My sincere apologies."

"Don't mind, Japan-kun!" I waved my hand, gesturing "forget it" or something like that. "Oh, did you know? I'm Japanese!" I offered him my best smile. "It's a pleasure to meet my own nation!"

"I'm glad at least one of us can say that, Sachiko…" said Elisa-chan. Japan-kun got red again.

"Oh, is that so? The pleasure is all mine. I guess."

"Let's go, Sachiko, you don't need to embarrass Japan this way." Elisa-chan pulled me by my arm, separating me from China-kun and Japan-kun. "By the way, do you know where is the Chemistry classroom located?"

"Of course, aru! Do you want to come with us? The four of us could sit together, aru!"

"What's up with this 'aru', anyway?" asked Elisa-chan, kind of angry. I find it particularly kawaii!

"Great idea! Saa[7], let's go! Let's go!"

I started to drag Elisa-chan out of the classroom, but she disentangled from my arm and gestured to me meaning to say we should wait for our guides.

* * *

A Biology class followed our Chemistry class, and then it was lunch time. China-kun and Japan-kun segregated from us at the dining hall and went away to search for their own mates, while Elisa-chan and I went after Liechten-chan.

"Ah, there she is. Liechten-chan! Over here!" I swung my arms frenetically. When I noticed she wouldn't be coming towards us, I pulled Elisa-chan and went towards her myself.

"Oh, sorry, Liechtenstein, we didn't know you had company…" said Elisa-chan, embarrassed.

"Who are they, Liechten?"

"D-do not get it wrong! I-it is not what you are thinking! He is my brother!" Liechten-chan took a deep breath. "Nii-sama[8], these are my roommates, Elisa Thompson-san and Sachiko Kurogawa-san. And this is my brother, Switzerland-nii-sama."

"Brother? Do countries have siblings and things like that?" asked Elisa-chan.

"Nii-sama and I are not blood-related siblings. He simply sheltered me when I was going through hardships, and I am going to be eternally thankful for him for that."

"Oh! What a beautiful story!"

"You're so easily impressed, Sachiko…"

Blood-related or not, Swiss-kun looked so much like Liechten-chan. He had blonde hair with the same length as Liechten-chan's, green eyes, though a bit taller than her. He didn't wear the uniform's blazer, only the beige sweater. If it wasn't for this detail, and for Liechten-chan's ribbon, I'd find it hard telling them apart from distance…

"So you are Liechten's acquaintances? Please, be good friends with my Liechten."

"Nii-sama! You do not need to say this to all the people that I meet…"

"You too, Liechten, be a good friend for them."

"Nii-sama!"

The four of us sat by a nearby table. I took my bentou[9], which I made up for me this morning at the dormitory's kitchen, from my schoolbag. Can you believe we have a kitchen only for us to use? Though I think we have to supply it with ingredients on our own…

"Huh? Sachiko, where did you get this filled lunchbox from?" Elisa-chan looked at the other side of the table. "Liechtenstein and Switzerland as well? Wait, am I the only one who hasn't got their own lunch?"

"Well, I did this bentou myself… And I made nii-sama's too…"

"Ah, so that's why you two weren't at our bedroom anymore when I woke up? Why didn't you tell me before?!"

Elisa-chan went away stomping, heading to the canteen.

"Wah, is this a carrot bunny in Swiss-kun's bentou? Nee[10], Liechten-chan, you need to teach me how to make one of these!"

* * *

[1] Sensei (先生): "teacher", in Japanese. It can be used as noun or as honorific.

[2] Hidoi (酷い): "terrible", in Japanese. As an expression, it can be translated as "that wasn't cool" or "you're awful". Ah, Japanese expressions and their plural meanings.

[3] Kawaii (可愛い): "cute", in Japanese. As an expression, it can be translated as "how cute".

[4] Aiyaa: character China's typical exclamation. It was probably chosen by the great Himaruya because it looks like the kind of scream you'd hear on a martial arts fight.

[5] Aru: Chinese people's defect of speech when they try to speak Japanese. Even though this story's written in English, it became common to us Hetalia fans to use this defect in any other language when depicting the character China.

[6] -kun (君): Japanese honorific that shows intimacy, however it can also be used when speaking to one's subordinates. On intimate dialogues, it's commonly used with men of all ages.

[7] Saa (さぁ): Japanese expression to urge the listener to do something. It could be translated as "so", in a certain way.

[8] Nii-sama (兄様): nii is a not so formal Japanese way to refer to one's older brother. Sama is the Japanese honorific which shows the more respect. Please, Liechtenstein, decide whether you're going to respect your brother or not.

[9] Bentou (弁当): also called obentou (お弁当), it's technically a Japanese meal stuffed inside a lunchbox.

[10] Nee (ねぇ): Japanese expression used to call the listener's attention. It's the same as "hey".


	3. Another encounter

Chapter 3 – Another encounter – Elisa Thompson

Unwillingly, I headed to the canteen to buy my lunch. I know that I'm not good at cooking, but I could've at least gotten mentally prepared for this task!

The queue was pretty long. At least, I wasn't the only one unaware. I was patiently waiting for my turn when a voice behind me startled me.

"Elisa! It's you, right?"

I retracted my shoulders, both afraid and ashamed, when I noticed that noisy voice was searching for me. That's strange; the person lined right in front of me also retracted their shoulders when the voice called my name…

"Hey, Elisa! You listening?"

I turned around and faced America, standing behind me on the queue. He had placed a hand on my shoulder.

"America! Did you come to buy your lunch too?"

"Of course! If you don't have hamburger for lunch, then you're not having lunch properly!" and he started to laugh, as if having a bad feeding was a laughable matter.

"How many times will I have to tell you that-!"

The person who started talking stopped as suddenly as they started. I turned around, and the person who was lined in front of me was apparently shaking in rage. Probably, they were the one who said that.

"Everyone knows you have a weird sense of taste, England!"

"You never complaint when you were eating my dishes!" England turned to face us, extremely angry.

"What are _you_ doing here?" it was my turn to get angry.

"I got here on this queue first, you git!"

"Oh, someone who doesn't get along with England? Anyone who hates this guy immediately becomes my ally! Oh, even faster when we're talking about a girl!"

Before I noticed, there was an odd blonde guy, whose hair went down to his shoulders, a hint of goatee and blue eyes throwing a kiss at me. He was wearing W Gakuen's whole uniform, with the blue vest. I was starting to suspect a lot of these countries haven't got any intentions of following the uniform to the letter…

"France! Why did you come here? Wasn't it enough to have this one and America, even you had to come around?"

"It's not my fault a lot of girls just showed up around this school… Not to mention they're pretty girls…"

"Please, take your perverted eyes off of me," I said. "Or else I'm not getting responsible for any damage my hand may cause on your face."

"Oh, see how she's a delicate and polite lady…"

"We're not talking to you, you phony gentleman," I said.

"Grr!"

England had another conniption and returned his attention to the canteen's queue.

"Uh, this one hit right on his pride… I like you, ma chérie[1]… What's your name?"

"Elisa Thompson. British. And I dislike womanizers."

"Uh! It wouldn't matter to me that this beauté[2] didn't like men who goes straight to the point, after all, it takes some time for the girls to get used to onii-san[3] here..." France's face changed suddenly, from a seductive gaze to a rejection gaze. "But, British? Hey, why his land, of all places?"

France went away cursing out loud… For two seconds, until he started to flirt with the next girl he saw.

"Is he always like this, America?"

"Who, France? If he wasn't like this, he wouldn't be France, would he?"

"Probably-"

I couldn't finish my sentence, because that bushy browed, stupid boy bumped on me on his way out of the canteen. Since it was my turn now, I chose a typical fish and chips while America's claimed "hamburger!" by my side, and then I returned to my table.

* * *

"Ah, so there is someone else aside from England who eats this kind of thing?"

"Nii-sama!"

I looked at my plate. Was this what he chose? If I knew that beforehand, I'd most certainly choose a different dish! I shrugged to Switzerland.

"I had to choose between my good, old fish and chips, or one of America's hamburgers…"

"You know there were dozens of other things to choose from, don't you, Elisa-chan?"

"Of course I know, Sachiko! But I wasn't in the mood to try anything different…"

Just remembering that annoying scene at the canteen was enough to make me shiver. Mental note: never ever cross ways with France again.

"Did something happen? By the way..." Sachiko's face went from worry to lively. "What kind of people America-kun is? And who else did you meet?"

"America, England, France… I guess that's it." I sighed. "I'm definitely not in the mood to talk about those idiots. Ah, Sachiko. Keep this" and I pointed to her chest with my fork, "out of France's field of vision."

"Eh? But I don't even know who France-kun is!"

"Look for a weird blonde flirting with a random girl and you'll find him, there's no mistaking it," answered Switzerland.

* * *

After lunch time, we had a World History class (I don't think it'd make sense to teach every country's history individually…) and a Physics class. The sixth and last class before our two free-for-choice periods was Grammar class. A positive thing about W Gakuen was that you were assigned Grammar and Literature classes on your mother language. If you want to, you can use your free periods to learn another languages. Thus, I bid farewell to Sachiko and headed to my English Grammar class, Class 1. There were so many English-speaking students they had to separate the classes.

English…?

"This must be some kind of joke!" said the last person I wanted to see.

"What did you expect? A British girl speaking French?"

"Don't mention him!"

I ignored England, who was standing by the door, and sat on the same place I've been sitting on all the other classes, the first desk by the window's side. I could hear someone cursing at the other side of the classroom.

"Don't mind England-san, Elisa-san. Sometimes it looks like his day isn't complete if he doesn't get angry at someone."

"Seychelles! So you take English classes too? On Class 1? That's great!"

"Well, we speak English where I came from. And French too, so I need those extra classes..."

"Don't mention him, dammit!"

I showed my tongue to England, while Seychelles sat behind me. Something on the desk by my side called my attention, so I looked at it. I froze.

"Hey, Seychelles! Why is that chair moving by itself?! And why is the notebook opening by itself over the desk?!"

"By itself? But Canada is sitting there…" said America, sitting behind the spooky desk.

Still frightened, I squinted my eyes and stared said desk. At first, I saw a shadow. I opened my eyes once again, and noticed that really was someone sitting there. He looked like America's clone… However, taking a good look at him, you could notice some differences, like an obstinate lock of Canada's hair tucking out, and the kindness that seemed to emanate from him, instead that hero's babbling. Oh, and of course, an enormous polar bear plush. Not to mention he was more respectful towards the uniform, using the beige vest.

"Forgive my impoliteness, Canada."

"It's okay… It happens with me all the time…" his voice was so calm and slow it looked like he was only whispering.

"Now that I think of it, why did the classes get all mixed up?"

"Because most of the times the countries who speak the same language are scattered all over the world. For example, if you'd imagine Portuguese classes separated by continents, then Portugal-san would take his class all alone," answered Seychelles.

"Oh, I see, that makes a lot of sense." That was when I noticed something. "What about Japan?"

* * *

[1] Ma chérie: "dear", in French.

[2] Beauté: "beauty", in French.

[3] Onii-san (お兄さん): onii is a Japanese way more or less respectful to call one's older brother. San shows respect. The problem here is, this is way the character France want people to address him…


	4. The first day comes to an end

Chapter 4 – The first day comes to an end – Sachiko Kurogawa

"This is the first time I'm going to have classmates on my Japanese class."

"If you say it this way, it'll seem so lonesome, Japan-kun!"

"Oh! I… It's just… I apologize."

However, if you think about it, it's really lonesome. Japan is the only country in the world with Japanese as its official language; no one has ever taken these classes with him. Even if someone wanted to take extra classes, it wouldn't be at the same time… Kawaisou na Nihon-kun[1].

"The way you're talking… Does it mean you already had classes here before?"

"Of course I did. We all joined this school three years ago, in a kind of Chuugakkou[2] counterpart. Now that all of us reached Junior High School, there's no need to Middle School anymore. Well, they never considered the possibility of other people studying here, anyway."

"Ooh, so Japan-kun also has his talkative moments?" I laughed. "I thought you had communication issues."

Tanaka-sensei entered the classroom with such a surprised expression, just like Japan-kun did. Tanaka-sensei had black, short hair, brown eyes and he was short. Tanaka-sensei wore glasses. Taking a good look at him, I could probably say that Tanaka-sensei and Japan-kun were relatives, since they were so alike…

Five students in a classroom felt like some kind of record, because that initial surprise soon became euphoria for Tanaka-sensei. According to Japan-kun, that was the funniest class since Chuugakkou. He has a weird concept of "fun", so…

* * *

After the sixth period, you were able to fulfil the two remaining periods with any class you wanted, or maybe with club activities. But not today. Today, those periods were made free, so the students could sign up for them. Japan-kun accompanied me till the gym, where the registrations were being held, but soon apologized a gazillion times for needing to leave me behind. Something about "having to sign up for World 8's meetings"… He met with China-kun in the middle of his way there; I wonder who the members of this group are…

"Sachiko! Over here!" waved Elisa-chan, in the middle of the gym.

Elisa-chan was already here for some time, since the English class was in the first floor, differently from the Japanese class on the second one, not to mention that my class was located at the farthest place possible from the gym…

"What did you sign for, Elisa-chan?"

"To the Reading Club on Tuesdays and Thursdays, first period, and piano classes on Wednesdays and Fridays, second period."

"Ooh, can you play the piano, Elisa-chan?"

"No… But since we have so many free time, I thought 'why not give it a try'?" she smiled. "What do you intend signing for?"

"Hum… For the Calligraphy Club, if it's available here, and for English extra classes. I don't think I'm going to last long around the way I am…"

"If this is your problem, I can help you!"

"Thanks, but I think I'm going to give more effort if I undertake official classes…" I said, scratching my head.

Thus, these were the classes I signed for. Shodou Club[3], on the first period on Mondays and on the second period on Tuesdays, and English classes, on the first period on Tuesdays and on the second period on Wednesdays. My schedule doesn't match Elisa-chan's, but there's nothing I can do, right?

"Liechtenstein!" said Elisa-chan, when we met her. "What classes did you sign for?"

"Well… For self-defense classes, for the Handcrafting Club and for the IT Club. Just like every year."

"And I signed for German classes, for the Home Affair Club and Photography Club."

"Hungary-chan!"

The four of us went back to the girls' dormitory, while we told each other random stories about how our day went. When we got there, we opted for staying at first floor's cozy living room. Some girls were already there, including Seychelles.

"Sey-chan! Tadaima[4]!" I ran towards her.

"Liechten-chan! Hungary-san! Elisa-san, Sachiko-san! Let me introduce someone to you. My roommates. This is Belgium-san, and this is Anette Schmidt-san, from… Where was it again, Anette-san?"

"Frankfurt, Germany. Nice to meet you," answered Anette-chan, in a rude tone.

"Germany? Yeah, yeah, you really look like our Germany-kun," said Hungary-chan.

Belgium-chan was a blonde girl with green eyes. She had short hair, with a white hair band (which was actually a ribbon). She was busty, though her loose uniform didn't show it clearly. On the other side, Anette-chan had straight, long hair, of a very light blond, with her fringe falling to her brows. Her eyes were blue, hiding behind a small pair of glasses. Her face and the way she was sitting showed me she was probably a very severe girl. Both of them wore the whole uniform.

"And these," continued Sey-chan, pointing to us, "are Liechtenstein-san, Hungary-san, Elisa Thompson-san and Kurokawa-san."

"Eto[5]... Kurogawa, Sey-chan..." I said, with a forced smile.

"Ouch! Sorry!" she said, and we both laughed.

"It's very nice to meet you as well," said Elisa-chan.

"We're not in the same class this year, Belgium-san… But I think it'd be a problem with they didn't separate the classes, don't you think so, Anette-san?" said Hungary-san, smiling.

"More students came to our school this year than we have ever had," said Liechten-chan.

"You're right", said Belgium-chan. "What do you think of dining together, all of us? It's getting kind of late."

"Oh, what a great idea, Belgium-chan!" agreed Hungary-chan, and all of us took our way back to W Gakuen's dining hall.

* * *

"What do we have on today's menu?" asked Belgium-chan.

"I don't know, I didn't ask anything special for today…" said Hungary-chan.

"You didn't prepare your dinner beforehand and left me unaware of that once more, did you?" said Elisa-chan, still resentful for what happened at the lunchtime.

"Of course not!" I said. "What shall we eat, then?"

"PASTA!"

All the "country girls" laughed, but Elisa-chan, Anette-chan and I stared at each other blankly. Behind us, there was a brown-eyed boy with matching brown hair, and a curly lock tucking from the left side. He was wearing the whole uniform. To be honest, his raised hand added to his baka[6] face didn't give me a good first impression of this guy's intelligence.

"Would you like to join us, Ita-chan?" asked Hungary-chan.

"Ve[7], of course! It's always great to dine with such belle[8] company!" said the boy.

"Italy!"

The steady voice that reprehended him came from a tall, blue-eyed man, who had his blonde hair (similar to Anette-chan's) plastered down. He was also wearing the whole uniform. Could this be Germany-kun? No one could deny his similarities with Anette-chan. Even the glasses!

"Italy! You can walk around suggesting dishes and sitting by others' tables when you're supposed to be by another table!"

"But! Germany, they were the ones who invited me, ok? It's not my-"

"I don't want to hear excuses! Got that, Italy?"

Suddenly, Anette-chan stood up and positioned herself as a soldier on an army.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Germany." She saluted him. "Anette Schmidt, es freut mich[9]!"

"R-rest!" commanded Germany-kun, blushing with the situation. Anette-chan lowered her hand and sat once again. "You were on the front row during Germany class, weren't you? Nice to meet you too."

"Ve, you've got a fan, Germany!" said Italy blissfully.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here with us, Germany-kun?" insisted Hungary-chan.

"I'm sorry, Hungary. Italy and I were supposed to be sharing a table with Japan and Romano now."

"I wouldn't mind getting both groups together," said Sey-chan.

"Yeah! We could assemble two tables and then there'll be enough room for all!" I said.

"Che buono[10]!" said Italy-kun, sprinting after the others before Germany-kun could say anything.

Romano-kun was Italy-kun older brother. If it wasn't for his green eyes and the curly lock tucking from the right side, I'd say they were twins. Hungary-chan denied, and said that everyone's ages didn't matter at all. After all, all the countries were assigned to classes at the same time. Their personalities seemed to be very different too.

Anette-chan spent the rest of meal flooding the mind of her "Germany-shishou[11]" with questions. I spent my time talking with Japan-kun about my homeland, Okinawa. And Elisa-chan spent her time ranting about how unlucky she was with the country she had, seeing how much fun Anette-chan and I were having.

* * *

[1] Kawaisou na Nihon-kun (可哀想な日本君): as an expression, it means "poor Japan", in Japanese. Literally, kawaisou means "pitiful".

[2] Chuugakkou (中学校): "Middle School", in Japanese. The Japanese scholar system consists of six years in Shougakkou (小学校, "Elementary School", literally "Little School"), three years in Chuugakkou and another three years in Koukou (高校, "Junior High School", literally just "High School").

[3] Shodou (書道): "calligraphy", in Japanese. Literally written as "writing path", it's a course to improve handwriting and making it prettier when using nankeen to write Japanese characters.

[4] Tadaima (ただいま): Japanese expression said when arriving at home (or the place one considers like home).

[5] Eto (えと): Japanese expression that shows hesitation when talking. It can also be used before "excuse me…" and similar.

[6] Baka (馬鹿): "idiot", in Japanese.

[7] Ve: just like aru is commonly used to represent the character China, ve is used for the character Italy Veneziano. It's an exclamation that he uses for everything. And I mean it.

[8] Belle: "beautiful" (referring to girls), In Italian.

[9] Es freut mich: literally, "I have the pleasure", in German. As an expression, it'd mean "nice to meet you". In fact, the German expression which is closest to that "es freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen" ("I have the pleasure of meeting you"), which is too much polite and rarely used. Since the character Anette likes this kind of politeness, but not to the core, she uses only the beginning of the sentence.

[10] Che buono: "that's good", in Italian.

[11] Shishou (支障): "master", in Japanese. Much like sensei, it can be used as noun or honorific.


	5. Cursed

Chapter 5 – Cursed – Elisa Thompson

After yesterday's dinner, it tickled my curiosity the fact that, technically, there are two 'Italies'. Hungary calmly explained that: it was all about Italian separatist matters, with each brother being raised in a different way. Hungary knows all about it since she took care of Italy when he was little, but she refused to say anything about her past besides that. Seeing the expression on her face, I believe she's embarrassed with such memories, but I don't know whether that's a bad or a good thing. I also got intrigued with the fact he wasn't wearing a uniform like ours, and Hungary explained that Romano attends to a school located at the other side of the city, the Sekai L Gakuen[1], for regions not officially recognized as nations. That's the same school the other nations from the United Kingdom attend to, since only England (bastard!) has the right to represent their country. Italy's the recognized brother, so Romano feels left out. Even though, they go out together sometimes, just like yesterday.

Yesterday… Something happened yesterday, definitely. Today I woke up five minutes late, got up by the dresser's side, tripped and slammed face first on that accursed dresser (miraculously, the narcissus flower pot didn't fell to floor nor crashed), fell from the last step on the stairs that reach the first floor, almost cut my finger trying to make a seemly decent lunchbox, all of my hard work on it got messed up when I knocked my lunchbox down while trying to stuff it inside my schoolbag and a gust of wind from hell messed my hair when I entered the dining hall. So many unlucky events cannot be mere coincidence.

"Heh! Serves you right, that's exactly what you deserve!"

No. It couldn't be him.

"Wait, does this mean it worked? Once in a lifetime, it worked?"

But it was him. Bastard.

I dashed and grabbed him by his collar.

"You miserable guy with hairy caterpillar eyebrows! What have you done?"

"Calm down, Elisa-chan!" Sachiko pulled me back, unwillingly.

"I casted a bad luck curse on you!" England burst into an evil laughter. "I didn't expect it to really work… Anyway, it worked and that serves you right!"

"Ah, you managed to get someone cursed this time, England-kun? Every time you tried that with me, it never worked…"

England got startled. The voice's owner spoke in such a calm way; however, all the air around him started to freeze. He was scary indeed. He was tall, blonde, with purple eyes, and he was wearing the whole uniform, plus a long, white scarf.

"You yourself are a curse, Russia!"

Curse you, England. The air froze even more, and Russia started chanting something like "kolkolkol[2]". Three people that I don't know dragged Russia to one side, while France and America dragged England to the other. As for me, I was dragged to my classroom by Sachiko, who had bought me a certain melon pan[3] for breakfast.

* * *

"Cursed! I got cursed, Sachiko!"

"It can't be that bad, Elisa-chan."

"Of course it is! Didn't you see all the things that happened to me this morning? Or do I need to mention the four times I stumbled on my way here, or the fact I let the remainder of my bread fall to the floor?"

"But how come England's curse worked this time alone, aru?"

"I don't have the foggiest idea, China-san. Maybe it's because Thompson-san is British. Or maybe because she believes that curses exist."

"This doesn't add up, Japan-kun! After all, you don't believe it; do you, Elisa-chan?"

"Of course I do, Sachiko! How could I be an authentic British lady if I wasn't able to at least believe in my own folklore?"

"I don't think that believing in folklore is part of a lady's traits, Thompson-san…" Japan noticed that he said something too direct and apologised promptly. "I didn't mean to say it this way, Thompson-san, please forgive me."

"It's alright, Japan. A lady fights for what she believes in."

Mr. Watt arrived for our homeroom class and subsequent Maths class, forcing us to occupy our seats.

* * *

Our second period was Biology, and the third one would be Literature. Literature in English Class 1, on my case…

I tried to get to my seat the safest way possible, put my schoolbag over my desk carefully and tiptoed my way until England's seat. He was already there. I slammed my hand over his desk. It hurt a lot, to be honest.

"Tell me what I need to do to end this curse," I said, trying to keep my marbles. England got defensive.

"I don't know, I've got nothing to do with it! I always curse my enemies, but this is the first time that it really works, so I never cared to… I mean, it's not that I would ever want to uncast a curse! They're my enemies, after all!"

Since England's seat was on the first row by the wall's side, I leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Listen, England." I took a deep breath. "Remove this curse from me until the end of the day. No hard feelings."

"What's this about a curse, Elisa?" That was America, entering the classroom. "You know, England blabbers about faeries and curses and things like that, but there's no way these things could be real!"

"They do exist!" I promptly straightened myself up, and I'd have fallen to the floor once more on that day, hadn't I sustained myself by putting a hand over England's desk. "If they didn't, there wouldn't be any reason for my sudden bad luck streak!"

"You believe…? I mean, of course they do exist!" England sighed theatrically and smirked. "I'll do you a favour and remove your curse. On one condition!"

I moaned in fear, while he laughed devilishly.

"Never ever, and I repeat, never ever appear before my eyes again!"

"But we share some classes!"

"That's your problem. Do you want me to remove your curse or not?"

"Okay, okay! However, if this curse isn't gone by tomorrow, you can rest assured that I'm never going to stop pestering you for the entirety of your life!"

I stomped my foot on the floor (and it hurt again; I need to stop doing these things) and returned to my seat, followed by America. Our English teacher, Mr. Washington, a blue eyed, blonde guy, wearing his light blue shirt with rolled up sleeves, black slacks and black moccasin, stepped in full of vitality while declaiming Shakespeare, ready to begin his class.

* * *

[1] Sekai L Gakuen (世界L学園): "World L Academy", in Japanese. The name's a parody with the other academy's official name, with L standing for Little.

[2] Kolkolkol: similar to aru and ve, kolkolkol is the way the character Russia uses to curse whoever gets on his nerves. The real origins for this "curse" aren't clear for us fans as of yet, but nothing stops us from using it.

[3] Melon pan (メロンパン, in Japanese): Japanese sweet bread that, believe it or not, isn't typically filled with melon (though sometimes they add melon scent to it). It got this name for its shape, which looks like a melon indeed. It's soft, round and has a topping that is similar to cakes.


	6. Expanding my horizons

Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter published! My semester is coming to and end and things are getting very hectic around here...

Luckily, when holidays come, I'll be able to post more chapters! =D

* * *

Chapter 6 – Expanding my horizons – Sachiko Kurogawa

After our Literature class, Japan-kun, Tarou-kun and I went to the dining hall. Tarou Aoyama-kun was one of our Japanese class classmate, and he was on Asia 3 Class. His hair was dark brown, just like his eyes, and he wore glasses. He used to wear the whole uniform, with the blue vest. Tarou-kun seemed to be such an introvert, but he just couldn't stop blabbering once he got started.

When we arrived, I searched for Elisa-chan, but I couldn't see her anywhere. I can't blame her; after all, she was walking the entire day as slow as a turtle, trying not to trip on her own shadow…

Japan-kun apologized for parting ways from us and headed to Germany-kun's and Italy-kun's table. Tashika ni[1], the Second World War's Axis has really strong bonds! Tarou-kun was called over by some people from his class and I end up here, alone, waiting for Elisa-chan with my bentou.

"May I sit by your side?" asked a voice I can't remember hearing before.

I looked back. Long and blond hair. Weird face. A glare saying "I'm hitting on you". Could he be… France-kun?

"If your name's not France, then sure, douzo[2]!"

"Eh? Why?" he objected, sitting anyway. I guess this reaction shows he really was France-kun.

"I was told to get away from you." I pulled my chair a little bit to the opposite side from where he was sitting, but he pushed his on my direction.

"Oh, I'm that infamous…" he smiled in a lady-killer way. "Were you waiting for someone? I can stay right here with you while you wait…"

"Ah, yes. Elisa-chan. You've already met her, haven't you?" I said, and he moaned in surprise when I mentioned her name.

"Elisa-chan? The British girl?" he sighed. "Well, everyone can't be as perfect as onii-san here, so maybe I should get used to the fact she's from that place…"

"Don't paint us with the same brush! Moreover, England is a way better place to live than France!"

Eyebrows that look like they're going to eat me up? Check. Fighting with France-kun? Check. Yeah, this guy can only be England-kun.

"England-kun, aren't you? Take a seat and have lunch with us!" I pointed to the seat in front of me. "Oh, by the way, I'm Sachiko Kurogawa, nice to meet you."

England-kun grimaced.

"Nothing against you as of yet but, I refuse to take a seat in the same table as France!"

"Does the same go for Elisa-chan?" asked France-kun, teasing England-kun.

"Is she here as well?! Double refuse. Bye!"

At that time someone suspiciously similar to England-kun laid a tray with two hamburgers on it over the table and forced England-kun to sit.

"Hey, America! What do you think you're doing, git?"

"To put an end to enmity is also a hero's job!"

"_That's_ the reason why I feed an enmity towards you as well."

Even though America-kun and England-kun had spent some more time discussing, and soon after that France-kun intruded and joined the discussion, it was a funny lunch. After all, as every single otaku[3] knows, the ones who always end up fighting but are still side by side will get to be great friends! … I guess.

* * *

Elisa-chan didn't come for lunch. Well, at least I didn't see her coming. Maybe she avoided my table because, as I've already noticed, she doesn't get along with England-kun and has an aversion to France-kun. I understand that France-kun does seem to be the type who hits on every single girl, but he didn't seem that bad of a guy to me…

I met with Elisa-chan during Geography class. I found out that, in fact, she went straight to the classroom and had her lunch here, alone. Elisa-chan was afraid something could happen on her way till the dining room; besides, the less she walked and the less she exposed herself to anything that could bring bad luck to her, the better. I told her how my lunchtime was.

"See, what a bad luck I'd have if I had gone lunching with you."

"Elisa-chan, you're all curse this, curse that… Don't you think that's enough talking about it?"

"Am I bothering you? I'm sorry." I discarded it with my hand, but she went on. "This will come to an end soon. I made a deal, and I'll be free of it by tomorrow. Don't you worry; I'll try not to talk about it anymore."

Elisa-chan forced a smile, quite a bad one, and I felt kind of sorry for her. If she really did believe in this curse, I guess I shouldn't have been this blunt with her.

The class went through on a really bad mood, to both of us.

* * *

After our Geography class, we had a History and a Sociology class, then we'd have our first extra class. Elisa-chan bid me farewell and went to her Reading Club, while I'd go to my extra English class. Though I wasn't that concerned, I knew my future on this school would depend on it…

* * *

[1] Tashika ni (確かに): "certainly" or "for sure", in Japanese.

[2] Douzo (どうぞ): "please", in Japanese. It's not the please you use when asking favours, but the one you use to show you're pleased (if this makes any sense). It can also mean "do as you wish".

[3] Otaku (お宅): literally, "one's home", in Japanese. It's a word used in Japan to refer to nerds, or in any other place in the world to refer to fanatics for Japanese stuff. It's believed that they use "one's home" because it's among the things said otaku is fanatic for that they feel at home. Or maybe because they barely ever leave home…


End file.
